


Strawberry Spring

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Baekhyun had always loved cherry blossom season. Especially this one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	Strawberry Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This one took wayy too long to write. I have soo many drafts that I tossed out before I settled on this. Thank you to both my betas for running through this on a time crunch and also to the mods for being so accommodating! This is just a fun little read and I hope y'all enjoy it!

Cherry blossom season always made Baekhyun smile. Jongdae would bring home long sprigs of the blossoms and proceed to fill every vase they had with the branches. They were pretty to look at and always made Baekhyun’s heart flutter whenever he sat down for breakfast. Jongdae always made a lovely picture, seated across him with the blossoms framing his face.

It was also the time when Baekhyun brought home all the sakura tea blends, largely inspired by the petals that fell in his hair on the way to work. They always smelled delicious brewing, while Jongdae sat at the couch working through his papers.

Jongdae would down pot after pot as he drew crosses and ticks on his students’ papers — he was a primary school teacher.

Baekhyun was more than happy to brew tea for him on the weekends, experimenting with blends that he might sell in his shop. It was always fun to watch Jongdae’s expression after sipping a new tea.

A smile and a nod meant the blend could be boxed and slid into the display case, a wrinkle in his nose meant a little more experimenting, and a puckering of his lips meant it should be thrown out or redone entirely. All the little things in his expression helped Baekhyun in his work.

When Jongdae put aside his papers, Baekhyun would either have dinner ready, or sometimes they would cook together. 

“Wow, that’s a big no,” Baekhyun said with a pout when the teacup was set down. He had been experimenting with his tea flavours again and this one Jongdae was not a fan of.

“I’m sorry but it tastes like burnt soap. Maybe it’s the lavender,” Jongdae soothed, his hand rubbing at Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Or the brown rice.”

“I thought the brown rice would give it some nice toasty flavour,” Baekhyun muttered. He moved aside the teacup, nudging away Jongdae’s papers.

“It’s not bad on its own. But I don’t like it with the lavender.” Jongdae caught his wrist and Baekhyun found himself being tugged onto his lap. “Take a break. You work too hard.”

“So do you,” Baekhyun said but relented when arms wound around his waist and a sweet kiss was pressed to his lips. “I hate it when you do that.”

“Do what?” Jongdae’s eyes were innocent as Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss him again.

“We should get dinner,” Baekhyun said. Jongdae turned his head to rub his nose against his jaw, making him giggle. Baekhyun leaned their foreheads together. rubbing his thumb over Jongdae’s cheek. “Stop that, it tickles.”

Finger dug into his sides and he yelped, laughing when he was flipped over onto the couch.

“Nooo—!” he laughed, wriggling and trying to get away as Jongdae tickled him violently. Jongdae’s laughter rang in the room and warmth bloomed in Baekhyun’s chest.

“Come on. I’m hungry,” Jongdae said, stopping his assault when Baekhyun was wheezing and panting. He leant down, connecting their lips together once more. Baekhyun could not help but melt into him.

It rained often in the spring. Baekhyun enjoyed them the most, listening to the thunder rumbling outside while he was curled up on the couch, Jongdae in his lap and a blanket thrown over both of them. Usually with a cup of tea that he had to be careful not to spill onto Jongdae’s head in his lap.

“I’m not a cat,” Jongdae said sleepily when Baekhyun trailed his fingers through his hair. It was starting to do its curly thing and Baekhyun secretly rejoiced. Jongdae was pretty with curly hair.

“No, but you sure act like one,” he replied with a smile, shaking his head when Jongdae head-butted him with a whine. His hand shook but he had drunk enough of the tea for it to only slop against the walls of the mug.

“Kitty,” Baekhyun teased when Jongdae stretched, turning over to glare at the TV before snuggling his face into Baekhyun’s belly. “Time for bed, Kitty.”

“I will break every bone in your body.” It was muffled but Baekhyun understood enough to chuckle, setting down his mug.

Jongdae crawled into his lap, brow furrowed. He smelled like cherry blossoms and looked so cute that Baekhyun could not help but lean up to kiss him. Jongdae grumbled but accepted the kiss nonetheless. 

“Pretty kitty,” Baekhyun murmured into Jongdae’s mouth. He kissed the curled corners of Jongdae’s lips, earning himself a light smack before Jongdae kissed him back, arms looping loosely around his neck.

“Ow.” 

Jongdae pulled away with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Baekhyun pouted. “You bit me, kitty.” 

“You deserved it,” Jongdae mumbled and yawned, squirming out of his lap. “I’m going to bed.”

A roar of thunder made him jump and Baekhyun had to muffle a laugh when Jongdae turned around to glare. He followed his husband into the bedroom, snuggling up under the covers.

“What plans do you have tomorrow?” Jongdae asked once they were tucked into bed. The thunder was a low rumble in the background and the gentle pattering of rain made Baekhyun sleepy as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“I promised to make a trip down to Junmyeon hyung’s farm. His roses are growing out of control and he needs someone to take some off his hands. Plus, Yixing hyung promised me the first berries of the season if I drove down.”

“So we can have jam?” Jongdae’s eyes fluttered in the dark, his voice deceptively innocent. He knew Baekhyun _hated_ making jam, even though the end product was worth it.

“Dae—”

“I want jam,” Jongdae said, petulant. “The store-bought stuff is never as good as yours.” 

Though Baekhyun could barely make out his face in the dark, he knew he had to be pouting at him.

He sighed, as if it was some hardship (it was not).

“We can have jam.”

“Yes! I can’t wait!” The kiss smacked against his cheek was totally worth the sticky, agonizing mess he was going to have to endure in the jam-making process.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Baekhyun grumbled. 

<3<3<3  
  


He was up early the next morning, far too early for Jongdae to be awake. 

Baekhyun glanced down at Jongdae’s sleeping face, smoothing a strand of hair behind his ear. He dropped a kiss and a sticky note onto Jongdae’s nose before leaving.

It was rather chilly when he exited the house, hurrying to get in the car before the wind could burrow into his bones. 

Baekhyun sent a good morning message to Jongdae, making a mental note to send him another when he arrived safely. He cranked up the heat, smiling at the little decoration Jongdae had hung up in his car specifically for these long drives.

“I don’t want you to miss me too much.”

The little cat swung round and round as Baekhyun backed the car out of the driveway and onto the road. 

It was a long drive, particularly scenic once he was out of the city. Sometimes, Baekhyun envied Junmyeon and Yixing for having the guts to leave. But then he thought of his little teashop and Jongdae’s job and those thoughts went away.

He was content where he was, even in the city full of loud noises and bustling people.

Birds chirped and a dog barked when Baekhyun pulled into the gravel path of the farm. He drove slowly, as he did every time for fear of knocking into an overexcitable dog or lamb.

Seriously, lambs.

A dog was upon him the moment he opened his door, an adorable little mongrel jumping and barking at his knees.

“Hello, Byul,” Baekhyun grinned. He could smell the roses from where he stood. It was a wonderful fragrance combined with the morning dew and grass.

“Hi, Baek!” Junmyeon came ambling down the track, followed closely by a young lamb. The lamb wobbled, bleating until he picked it up, burying his face into its wooly coat.

“One day, someone’s gonna drive a car into Byul or your lambs,” Baekhyun said, shaking his head as another lamb came sprinting down the lane. It grabbed the edge of Junmyeon’s shirt in its teeth and tugged.

“Oh hush. They just really like being near us and you know what’s Yixing like.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, smiling. He bent and scooped Byul into his arms. The dog ceased its barking at once, nosing into his neck contentedly.

“Where is he anyway? He promised me his strawberries.”

Junmyeon shook his head, jerking his chin in the direction of the barn.

“Feeding the cows. He’ll be out soon. Come in and have some tea before you start work. The biscuits are about to come out of the oven.”

Baekhyun followed, drooling at the mention of Yixing’s biscuits. He was _starving_ from the drive and gas station popcorn never filled anyone up for long.

He had enough presence to send off another message to Jongdae, smiling at the multiple emojis that his husband had replied him about the sticky nose (notes). 

The sun shone in from the windows, lighting on the soft pink roses arranged neatly on the windowsills. Baekhyun found himself sweating already.

The biscuits smelled delicious as Junmyeon pottered around the kitchen. The kettle whistled, startling Byul in his lap. She leapt off, running out of the door.

The lamb stayed however, nuzzling and bumping against Junmyeon’s legs as he made tea. 

“Is that one of my blends?” Baekhyun squinted when the cups were set in front of him, grinning. Junmyeon nodded, turning around to pull the biscuits out of the oven.

“Junmyeonnie loves your cherry blossom blend, Baek.”

Baekhyun turned around, springing out of his chair to fling his arms around Yixing. He did not even mind that he was all sweaty and gross and carrying yet _another_ lamb under his arm.

“Yixing hyung!”

“You’re never that happy to see me.”

Behind him, Junmyeon grumbled quietly. 

“That’s because I’m his favourite,” Yixing chuckled, walking around the table to kiss Junmyeon on the cheek. The lamb under his arm bleated as it was set down, touching noses with the other lamb in the room.

“Yixing hyung gives me berries,” Baekhyun said, smiling in thanks as Junmyeon set a biscuit on his plate. He stuck out his tongue when he made a face at him, spooning cream onto the pastry with relish.

When there were only crumbs and mere drops left on the plates and cups, it was time to get to work.

Baekhyun armed himself with a big sun hat, some shears and gloves before marching down to the rose bushes. He had pruned them enough times to know that those thorns were nasty things. They were such pretty flowers though and Jongdae would love to have some in their bedroom.

He clipped away the roses, dropping flower after flower into his basket. Sometimes Byul came padding up to him, nosing around curiously and others, one of the lambs would come toddling around.

It was hard work, wrangling the rose bushes back into a proper shape but he had a basket full of roses and a stack of kindling to show for it after. 

Baekhyun dropped the pile of rose vine cuttings off in the bin that Junmyeon kept out for that purpose. The scent of roses clung to his nostrils as he carried his haul into the house.

Here.” Yixing popped his head around the door, holding out a massive cooler. “I picked your strawberries for you.”

He stepped into the kitchen, one hand cradling a tiny kitten. 

Baekhyun could not help but coo as two more black and grey kittens came stumbling in after him. He scooped them both up, kissing their furry faces.

“You should stay a while longer. It’s hot out,” Yixing said, pouring him a glass of pink lemonade. His kitten had squirmed out of his arms and made its way into his shoulder, where it sat purring happily down at Baekhyun. “Junmyeon will be along with your babies.”

“I would but I shouldn’t. I want to get back to Jongdae before it gets too late,” Baekhyun replied, accepting the glass gratefully. 

He lingered however, watching the kittens on the floor play with his shoelaces, so immersed that he missed Junmyeon coming into the kitchen. 

“Baek, look.” A gentle nudge startled Baekhyun. His lips split into a grin when Junmyeon handed him two little bundles of fluff, both mewling and squirming. 

“Hello,” he whispered, kissing the tops of the kittens’ fluffy heads. “You’ve grown so big. Jongdae will be so glad to see you.”

Indeed, his husband would. They had not spoken much of the kittens recently since Jongdae had been busy but Baekhyun knew he had been looking forward to their arrival. He was excited for his reaction when he brought them home.

“Here’s a box for both of them and their favourite blanket. They may cry a lot within the first couple of nights but they’ll be fine. You still have that care sheet?”

“Yes, Jongdae put it up on the fridge.”

The kittens on the floor followed them as they left, only to be scooped up by Yixing. He looked rather funny when they perched on his shoulder on either side. Their claws dug into his shoulders but he did not seem to mind them as he walked Baekhyun out. 

Baekhyun looked down at the kittens in his box, unable to help his smile as he hugged them goodbye. The roses and berries were loaded into the car before he was off, waving as he drove out of the lane.

By the time he pulled into the driveway of his home, the kittens were fast asleep. A wave of exhaustion swept over Baekhyun as he climbed out of the car, carrying the precious box. The roses and berries would have to wait. 

“I’m home!” 

Something rustled and footsteps came padding towards him as he shut the front door. Jongdae appeared around the corner in a loose periwinkle sweater that Baekhyun was positive belonged to him. 

He looked tired too, sleepy as he rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws. 

“What’s that?” Jongdae asked. Just the sight of his smile made Baekhyun’s heart warm and he could not help but lean over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, kittens!” 

Jongdae cried, eyes lighting up. His hands plunged into the box at once to scoop up a sleepy cat. The kitten mewled in confusion, nuzzling against his cheek. It paused, taking a good look at Jongdae’s smiling face before nosing against him again.

Baekhyun’s heart was a toasted marshmallow in his chest as he watched Jongdae coo over the cat, reaching into the box to pull out the calico kitten. 

“I brought roses and jam,” he said, trying to hand the kitten over to his husband. “Hold her and I’ll go bring them in.”

“Oh no, you sit down. I’ll go get them,” Jongdae said firmly, setting the kitten back into Baekhyun’s arm. He was nudged over to the couch, a hand slipping into his back pocket to steal his car keys. “I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun smiled to himself, settling down to pet the two kittens and watch Jongdae carry the massive boughs of roses and boxes of berries into the kitchen. “Thank you.” 

Jongdae reappeared, bearing a teapot and a pot of leftover pasta. 

“You’re welcome.” Jongdae pecked him on the forehead, settling against his body to stroke the cats.

“What should we name them?” Baekhyun asked as he tucked into his food. The calico kitten seemed to have taken an instant liking to Jongdae as she left his lap the moment Jongdae sat down, padding to circle round and round before falling asleep.

“I think she looks like a Chai,” Jongdae commented, lifting the kitten in his lap into the air. The cat gave a little confused meow, tilting her head at him.

“Like your favourite tea?” Baekhyun blinked. “It’s cute.”

“Yeah. Do you like the name, little Chai?” Jongdae wiggled the kitten around before kissing her nose, hugging her close to his body.

“And this one?” Baekhyun asked, smoothing his fingers down the spine of the other kitten still in his lap. He seemed like the mellower one out of the two, content to just lay in Baekhyun’s lap and doze.

“Earl? Like Earl Grey,” Jongdae grinned, so obviously proud of his creativity. Baekhyun laughed aloud, shaking his head. 

“If that’s what you want. It’s adorable,” he said, leaning over for another kiss. 

The days flew by. Baekhyun kept his promise, spending a long afternoon with his tea shop closed getting sticky in the kitchen. The yield was five jars of blueberry, raspberry and strawberry rose jam respectively. 

Jongdae came home to swearing and the sound of the jars popping as they cooled on the counter. 

“Leave it,” he said, “I’ll wash them later.” 

Baekhyun looked up at the sound of his voice and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“The things I do for you,” he grumbled, trudging over to kiss him. They were interrupted by loud mewling, Chai and Earl pawing at Jongdae’s ankles. 

“I brought home dinner. Figured you wouldn’t want to cook when the kitchen’s a mess,” Jongdae said, leading Baekhyun out to the dining table. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun murmured, “I’ll crack open one of the cooled jars for dessert.”

The end of the season was near, but still, bliss filled Baekhyun’s heart when he looked across the table at Jongdae’s contented face, happily chowing down the bread and rose jam that he had made. 

He did not need cherry blossoms to see the beauty in his own happy family. 


End file.
